Stan
Stan is one of the main characters of Stan and Joe, and he is best friends with Joe. Stan Lawson Stan: or Stanford Lawson was born January 12, 1986, (age 27). Stan's lifelong dream is to create an animated cartoon on telivision. Unfortuatly, Stan is stuck living in a studio apartment while working at a resturaunt in the heart of Boston. His best friend and roommate is the unfortuatly named Joe Schmo. He's known Joe since kindergarten, when Joe made fun of his glasses. He and Joe share common interests and go on all sorts of adventures. Physical Apperence Stan is about 5 ft. 11 in., He wears an orange and grey shirt, jeans, and converse. His hair is colored brown and falls into three large clumps. He is small and pretty scrawny, but can run very fast. Personality Stan is a very geeky person. He loves to play video games. He knows the name of just about every animator who ever lived. Despite his wimpy vibe, Stan is a very tough person and will always come through. He is very humorous, he loves to draw all day and all night, and is all around a pretty good guy. Stan does like to play pranks and be sarcastic from time to time, but all in all, he is pretty well natured. Realationships Stan is madly in love with his good friend CJ. She has little to no idea of the thing, but thinks that Stan is a good friend and they hang out often. Joe is Stan's best friend, roomate, and fake brother. Stan and Joe have known each other since they were little, and have been best friends since. They share a very brotherly like relationship and they jokingly tease each other a lot. Morgan is Stan's older sister. Morgan often teases Stan for being her "little" brother, and Stan would rather her not do that, but they are siblings. Steve is one of the only persons Stan actually doesn't like one bit. Steve is a rather succesful animator and while, a pretty nice guy, Stan just hates the guys guts. Stan's pet iguana named Buddy, has lived with him and Joe ever since he hatched from an egg. Stan takes very good care of Buddy. Scott is Stan's "Backup Friend" in which he hangs out with when Joe isn't around. Stan and Scott can play video games for hours and came close to setting the record for "Longest Video Game Marathon". John pretends to be a tough guy in front of Stan and Joe, but Stan really knows he is faking. Background Information *Stan is based on Will Dawson, and is temporarily voiced by him. *Stan's orange and grey shirt, is based on one very similar owned by Will Dawson. *Stan has the high score on "Buddy, the Barell Jumpin' Iguana", at their local arcade. *Stan used to wear glasses, but now has contacts. *Stan's dad is the owner of a pizza parlor in New Jersey. *His Mom is a high school teacher and amatuer drummer. *Stan's insperation for becoming an animator comes from watching hours of cartoons when he was a kid, especially "Rocko's Modern Life", which was his favorite show growing up. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters